List of members of the Hockey Hall of Fame
The Hockey Hall of Fame was established in 1943 and is located in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. It is a hall of fame and museum dedicated to the history of ice hockey. Originally, there were two categories for induction, players and builders, and in 1961, a third category for on-ice officials was introduced. In 2010, a subcategory was established for female players. In 1988, a "veteran player category" was established in order to "provide a vehicle for players who may have been overlooked and whose chances for election would be limited when placed on the same ballot with contemporary players." Eleven players were inducted into the category, but in 2000 the board of directors eliminated it and those inductees are now considered to be in the player category. For a person to be inducted to the Hockey Hall of Fame, they must be nominated by an elected 18-person selection committee which consists of Hockey Hall of Fame members and media personalities. Each committee member is allowed to nominate one person in each category per year, and candidates must receive the support of 75% of the members of the committee that are present, or a minimum of ten votes. In any given year, there can be a maximum of four male players, two female players, and a combined two in the builders and on-ice officials categories. For a player, referee, or linesman to be nominated, the person must have been retired for a minimum three years. Builders may be "active or inactive". The induction ceremony is held at the current Hall of Fame building and was first broadcast by The Sports Network in 1994. The Hockey Hall of Fame also displays "Media honourees", who have been awarded the "Elmer Ferguson Memorial Award," which is awarded by the Professional Hockey Writers' Association to "distinguished members of the newspaper profession whose words have brought honour to journalism and to hockey", or the "Foster Hewitt Memorial Award," which is awarded by the NHL Broadcasters' Association to "members of the radio and television industry who made outstanding contributions to their profession and the game during their career in hockey broadcasting." However, the media honourees are not considered full inductees, and are not included in this list. The winners are announced and honoured at different times than the other honourees. Some of the award winners have been inducted into the Hall of Fame as builders, including Foster Hewitt. As of 2009, there are 244 players, 98 builders and 15 on-ice officials in the Hall of Fame. Thirteen of the honourees have been inducted posthumously. Members Players , inducted in 1945.]] , inducted in 1947.]] , inducted in 1947.]] , inducted in 1950.]] , inducted in 1961.]] , inducted in 1961.]] , inducted in 1961.]] , inducted in 1962.]] , inducted in 1962.]] , inducted in 1982.]] , inducted in 1989.]] , inducted in 1993.]] , inducted in 1995.]] , inducted in 1996.]] , inducted in 1997.]] , inducted in 1997.]] , inducted in 1998.]] , inducted in 1999.]] , inducted in 2004.]] , inducted in 2006.]] , inducted in 2007.]] , inducted in 2008.]] , inducted in 2008.]] , inducted in 2009.]] The Player category has been in existence since the beginning of the Hall of Fame and the first players were inducted in 1945. Since then, 238 players have been inducted. For a person to be inducted to the Hockey Hall of Fame as a player, they must have been retired for a minimum of three years and must be nominated by an elected 18-person selection committee. The waiting period was waived for ten players deemed exceptionally notable: Dit Clapper (1947), Maurice Richard (1961), Ted Lindsay (1966), Red Kelly (1969), Terry Sawchuk (1971), Jean Beliveau (1972), Gordie Howe (1972), Bobby Orr (1979), Mario Lemieux (1997) and Wayne Gretzky (1999). Following Wayne Gretzky's retirement, it was announced that the waiting period would no longer be waived for any player except under "certain humanitarian circumstances". As of 2010, a maximum of four players can be inducted in one year but the greatest number of players ever inducted in a year was 27, in 1962. They were inducted because the Hall of Fame was trying to induct many pre-NHL era players. 221 of the player inductees are Canadian-born, while only 10 European-born players have been inducted. The NHL team with the most player inductees is the Toronto Maple Leafs, with 56. Seventy-six defencemen are in the Hall of Fame, more than any other current position, while only 35 goaltenders have been inducted. In 1988, a "veteran player category" was established in order to "provide a vehicle for players who may have been overlooked and whose chances for election would be limited when placed on the same ballot with contemporary players." Eleven players were inducted into the category, but in 2000, the board of directors eliminated it, and now those inductees are considered to be in the player category. * Indicates that the three-year waiting period was waived for a player who was deemed to be especially notable. A. Player was inducted into the Veteran Player category. In 2000, it was merged with the Player category. Builders , inducted in 1945.]] , inducted in 1945.]] , inducted in 1958.]] , inducted in 1966.]] , inducted in 1989.]] , inducted in 1991.]] , inducted in 1997.]] The Builder category has been in existence since the beginning of the Hall of Fame and the first builders were inducted in 1945. A builder is a person who has contributed to the development of the game of hockey, and as the name refers, one who has built the game forward. Since then, 98 builders have been inducted. For a person to be inducted to the Hockey Hall of Fame as a builder, they may be "active or inactive" and must be nominated by an elected 18-person selection committee. As of 2007, a maximum of two builders can be inducted in one year. Former members On March 30, 1993, it was announced that Gil Stein, who at the time was the president of the National Hockey League, had been inducted into the Hall of Fame. There were immediate allegations that he had engineered his election through manipulation of the hall's board of directors and by telling them to change the rules for selection. Two lawyers, hired by the league to lead an investigation, recommended that Stein's selection be overturned, although it was soon revealed that Stein had previously decided to turn down the induction. In 1989, Alan Eagleson was inducted as a builder, but he would resign from the Hall in 1998 after pleading guilty of mail fraud and embezzling hundreds of thousands of dollars. His resignation came shortly before a vote was held to expel him. On-ice officials , inducted in 2008.]] The On-ice official category has been in existence since 1961 and since then fourteen have been inducted. For an official to be inducted to the Hockey Hall of Fame, they must be retired for a minimum of three years and must be nominated by an elected 18-person selection committee. As of 2007, a maximum of one on-ice official can be inducted in one year. 2010 inductees The 2010 inductees were announced on June 22, 2010, and they will be inducted on November 8. Angela James and Cammi Granato are the first women to be inducted into the Hall of Fame. References ;General: * * * * ;Specific: Category:Hockey Hall of Fame